Starfox - Prometheus
by ZeusHeliosMegistos
Summary: This takes place on Earth on Autumn 2020. The Starfox and StarWolf team battle each other in the Solar System. They take their problems on Earth, where humans are still unaware of the existence of extraterrestrial civilizations.
1. Chapter One

Introduction - This takes place two years after Starfox Command. Krystal has rejoined the StarWolf team. Krystal got into a relationship with Panther, but their relationship only last less than a month after she realized that she never loved him. She only got into a relationship with Panther to hide the fact that she was still in love with Fox, even if she was filled with hate and anger for Fox because she felt he betrayed her. Fox became a racer for a while, until he decided to return to the Team.

This takes place on Earth on Autumn 2020. The Starfox and StarWolf team take their problems on Earth, where humans are still unaware of the existence of extraterrestrial civilizations.

Chapter One

It was a beautiful weekend Autumn day. Few days away from Halloween. Just a normal day in Dallas, Texas.

Dionysus, a 21 year old Hispanic-American man, was driving in the streets of Dallas. Looking for the University of North Texas at Dallas, where his girlfriend Ariadne, a 21 year White Anglo-American girl, went and lived in the dorms of.

Dionysus was happy. Because Ariadne went to the university and Dionysus lived in the forests of East Texas during his one year university probation for his failure in medical degree, they only saw each other every two weeks.

After 20 minutes of driving in the streets, Dionysus finally arrives in the University of North Texas. He sees Ariadne waiting for him in the front of the University. Ariadne steps in the truck.

"So where are we going?" asked Ariadne. Dionysus said "How about Dealey Plaza?". "You mean where they assassinated John F. Kennedy?" asked Ariadne. "Yes" replied Dionysus.

It was a beautiful afternoon that Dionysus and Ariadne spend. Going to the Dealey Plaza to just hang out. Going to the Kennedy memorial, the Sixth Floor Kennedy Museum where Lee Harvey Oswald shot Kennedy, and then sit and chat in the Grassy Knoll.

Afterwards, Dionysus and Ariadne walked East towards the downtown Dallas. Until they got into a Starbucks. There they drank coffee and chat.

Suddenly, as Ariadne and Dionysus were talking, Dionysus looks around. "Is everything al.." Ariadne asks Dionysus before Dionysus tells her "Shhh... Hear that?". Ariadne asks "Hear wh..". She then hears something. "I think I heard like the ground hit"said Dionysus. Both stand up and look outside. "Something is not right here" says Ariadne. Both go outside. They see a multitude of people standing there frozen looking at the sky. Dionysus asked "What is going on?". He looks at Ariadne as she too is frozen looking up. He looks up, and cannot believe what he is looking. Giant color lights flying around in mass numbers. "What are those?" asked Ariadne. "They look like aircrafts" Dionysus replied. Ariadne said "Impossible. Human technology is not advanced enough for aircrafts like that". Dionysus stood silence. Suddenly, constant explosions in the sky began to be seen. Dionysus said "I think they're shooting at each other". Ariadne said "Let's get out of here". Dionysus agreed, and began to head back to the Dealey Plaza where Dionysus left his truck. People around them began to either walk away or hide in buildings for safety. As Dionysus and Ariadne walked fast towards the Dealey Plaza, few meters from them, a aircraft crashes in the street. Causing Ariadne to scream. Dionysus and Ariadne began to run fast. Both ran as they ignored the fact that those aircraft ships began to crash in buildings or streets after being shot down.

When Ariadne and Dionysus saw aircrafts shooting at each close to the ground, both began to take cover as they ran. Yet look for ways to run away from the sense.

As they both ran, Dionysus saw this one aircraft shot only once. Dionysus then saw that aircraft scraped across a building. Then keep flying Southeast, regardless of the damage. Ariadne and Dionysus kept running away from the scene.

In about 5 minutes, it was over. Dionysus and Ariadne were close to Dealey Plaza. Dionysus looked around him. Many buildings were covered with giant Black spots from the crashes. Some building had pieces of those buildings destroyed.

People around Dionysus just look in confusing on what just happened. Finding no answers, some people began to seek their own answers. An Evangelical pastor began to scream "This is the first sign of the end of times. Repent for your sins". "Man I hate it when religious people use something they can't explain to bring fear to others", whispered Dionysus.

Dionysus gets into his truck, and starts it. Ariadne then gets in. Dionysus said "We're going to the cabin I live in miles south from Dallas. Well be safe there". Ariadne just asked "What you think happened?". Dionysus then said "I don't know. Maybe the Russians are trying to attack America". Ariadne then said "That was not Russia. This was too advanced for human technology.". Dionysus asked "Are you suggesting aliens did this?". Ariadne just said "I don't know. I just know that this is not human. And I'm pretty sure you know that too.". Dionysus just stood frozen. Dionysus just puts some metal music in his radio. Both stay silent.


	2. Chapter Two

"Did we get him?" asked Leon.

"Panther doubts it" said Panther.

"I hit his ship. He came down" said Krystal.

"I guess he's dead. Well, let's return back" said Wolf.

"Wait. I can still sense him. I think he's still alive". said Krystal.

"Impossible. Fox was hit. Surely he must be dead" said Leon.

"He's a very tough one. I am very sure that he's still alive" said Krystal.

"Where can you sense him?" asked Wolf.

"Down Southeast." said Krystal.

"Let's ride" said Wolf, as he lead his gang down Southeast.

As they rode Southeast, Panther said "What is this planet? Panther thinks this planet is primitive".

"This is planet Promethea. But the inhabitants of this planet call it Earth. Not a very advanced civilization if you ask me." said Krystal.

"What part of Promethea are we in? asked Wolf.

"Based on what I am reading here, humans of this area seem to call this area the United States of America" said Krystal.

"I mean the region of Promethea" said Wolf.

"Northern Region of Western Hemisphere" said Krystal.

"Krystal, trace the ship of Fox. If he's still alive, we won't let him get away" said Wolf.

"On it" said Krystal.

As Krystal did this, a part of her said "Why are you doing this? You still love him, and you know it. Deep down you would rather kill yourself than to see him hurt". As a tear got out of her eye, she just shrugged it off and said to herself "Shut up".


End file.
